Talk:Perspective Manipulation/@comment-3353264-20140507062642/@comment-26241075-20140509075158
"No. 1+1=2 because that's how mathematics work. Each "1" in this case represents a clearly defined drop of water with a clearly defined volume/mass. When you put "1" and "1" together, they merge into "2", a bigger drop of water with their cumulated volume/mass. No perspective involved in any way." 1+1=2 is true only in math, and creates a big problem, math is always in perfect condition, which is impossible in real life. 2 will only be 2 if there are two distinct objects, accumulated value counts in number will always be 1. And about the volume/mass, put them in a empty room with no one and nothing else. How do you know the difference? Volume/mass is subjected to scientific perspective/method. Without a tool, that's impossible. "Mathematics are stranger to perspectives, as is the physical reality in general. Interpretations never change the facts, no matter how you look at them." Facts are data/information, which can be changed: the Earth rotate around the sun, that's a fact at the present only, will you say that 2 billions ago or 5 billions year in the future? The same as physical reality, what you said is the observed universe, which is nearly nothing compared to the unobserved universe. Is gravity on the Moon the same as Earth? And I never said absolute facts don't exist, I only say that every creatures interpret facts different ways. "Which is a good thing, otherwise each new perspective would retroctively invalidate everything we learned. Progress requires stability, after all. Without objective reality and actual truth to rely on, all existence would be forever reduced to a primal quantum soup, all possibilities self-destructing before they can even take form." What you said is against everything that science stands for, which is "science is self correcting", the only science which claim that it's completely accurate is biblical/religious/pseudo science, which is clearly nonsense. Progess in itself means ever-changing, and how can something instantly changing itself be considered stable, the only thing that stable is stagnation. Can you give me some objective reality and actual truth? because facts can be changed so it cannot be considered objective, and truth must be true (did you see a false truth before?) to be considered truth. And that process of considering "true" or "false" requires at least an object and a subject, which negate the "objective" part. Objectivity means that no one or nothing perceives it, and without anyway to measure it, how can objectivity be proven, and truth-in-itself is either impossible to be perceived or they simply don't exist. Can you explain to me how all possibilities self-destructing before they can even take form? Because I don't see how they can. A river moves constantly yet do you see it destroying itself. Water is one of the most chaotic thing in this world, it can take on nearly any shape, exists in many forms, but that's what gives it many more possibilities than other elements. This theory and This theory also explains that far better than me.